Texas
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: America's glasses have always been called Texas and he has a Hero Complex, what is the correlation between these? This is the story of a country that was too short lived, but was loved.


SSD: *Looks left (nothing)* *looks right (nothing)* *Scoots onto stage* Umm…hell-!*gets pelted with tomatoes* Sorry, sorry! I apologize for my excessive absence! I just got caught up with work and life and anime and time just slipped away from me! And I know a lot of you are STILL waiting on the 3rd chapter of Two Souls, Two Worlds and I'll try to get that up by the end of November at the latest. Now, to the point of this AN besides the apologies. I recently got into Axis Powers Hetalia and I can't remember at which point exactly but America's glasses were referred to as Texas. It got me wondering since I am a Texan and Texas had, at one point, been a "country", a republic. And I was thinking, "What happened to Texas when it got annexed by America?" This is the sad, but sweet, tale I came up with while at work and also rationalizes America's Hero fixation. Please enjoy…and get your tissues handy *sniff*

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

A man appearing to be in his mid-twenties sighed heavily as he finished signing the last paperwork for the day. He leaned over, elbows resting on the mahogany desk before him as both hands ran through short cropped blonde hair. Gently, the man known as Alfred F. Jones, the personified country of the United States of America, removed the small silver glasses perched on his nose. A soft, sad smile appeared on his lips as he gazed at "Texas" fondly, his eyes sliding to a browned and aging photo resting in a childish ABC picture frame.

He set the glasses down and picked up the frame containing a picture of himself, slightly younger looking than now, holding a little girl dressed in an adorable cowgirl outfit that mimicked his own. The girl had dark ringlets of hair, scrunched up into a ponytail on the top of her head. Two tendrils fell just before her ears and framed her face in brown and yellow beads. Alfred closed his eyes as he remembered the soft chocolate hair and wheat gold eyes of the girl. The beads were red and brown back then, with a feather attached to the end at times. He sighed sadly as his fingers traced the letters on the frame, lips silently sounding out the name while a tear trickled down his cheek. "T E R R I".

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**July 1837**_

The midmorning sun blazed down on the trail as an arid wind kicked up the settling dust. A lone figured stumbled along the dirt road, dehydration and starvation weakening them. The wind blew stronger and the hat the figure wore flew off, spilling dark ringlets of hair and exposing a young but weary face. Small hands grasped for it, but the wind toyed and dragged the western hat further from the child. Reddened tan cheeks puffed in agitation as legs got tangled in the child's skirts. The child weakly pushed herself up and reached out for the hat as a shadow cast over her form. Startled, the little girl looked up, hand softly resting on the leather hat.

The shadow's owner chuckled in amusement and helped the child stand. "Well, what have we got here? What are you doing out here alone, kiddo?" Blonde hair fell into blue eyes as he tipped his own hat up, thumb settling in a belt loop once the child was standing.

The girl blushed softly and held her hat up to cover her lower face. "Lookin' far somewun," a strong drawl answered.

The man sighed, but smiled. "Well, come on then, little girls cute as you shouldn't be wandering the frontier alone. What's your name, kiddo? I'm Alfred, Alfred Jones." There was something off about the girl, something he couldn't place but reminded him vaguely of when he was being raised by Arthur.

The girl looked up, wheat gold meeting sky blue, and smiled. "Texas." She knew, somehow, that this Alfred could be trusted.

Alfred froze slightly in shock. He had known about the Texas Revolution and how it had declared independence from Mexico. He didn't think that it would have already made a personified representation of its-well, her-self. His Government was keeping tabs on the development of the new Republic and things weren't looking good. His neighbor, Antonio de la Cruz, was still foaming at the mouth about the rebellion and was determined to get it back. Alfred gazed worryingly at the small child that resembled a Native American. If he got his hands on this developing Country…

"Haha, well let me let you in on a little secret!" The American grinned mischievously as he bent down to whisper in Texas' ear. "I'm actually America."

Texas' eyes widened almost comically as Alfred smiled, hands on knees. "Like me?"

"Yup. What d'ya say, kiddo? Wanna come with me?" The blonde straightened and extended his left hand to her.

Gold eyes lit up as she placed her hat on her head and grabbed the offered hand. "Daddy!"

Alfred faltered in his steps, but…it felt right. He smiled toothily. "Alrighty, let's go! Hmm, I can't keep calling you Texas around normal humans, they aren't supposed to know about us after all. Aha! Terri, I'll call you Terri! That okay with you, kiddo?"

The child representation of Texas giggled and clutched the hand she was holding tighter. "Okay, daddy."

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**February 1839**_

The newly christened Terri Jones collapsed to her knees as wracking coughs immobilized her. Alfred ran to his adopted daughter and cradled her carefully in his arms, concerned. Telegrams had been coming in that the Republic of Texas was becoming too divided to two extremes of the spectrum concerning the placement of the Comanche tribes and expansion. That division of the people was weakening Terri more and more each day. Since that Lamar guy took over, she had been getting worse. Today was one of the more hopeful days that she'd be alright to get some exercise. Alfred gently adjusted the small country's position and stood, carrying her to her room. One of the maids glanced worryingly at the small 5 year old and the American shook his head sadly.

Terri looked up at her father. "Sorry, daddy."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Alfred smiled down at her. Her red-tan skin was incredibly pale, almost losing its color completely with her failing health.

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**March 2, 1841**_

"Happy Birthday, Terri!" the blonde country cheered as the now 7 year old republic blew out the candles that marked her age on the cake.

Terri grinned as she thought of her wish and that her health had been improving over the last few months. Sam Houston had been re-elected as her President 3 months ago and had promptly attempted to regain peace between Texans and the Comanche people. She was feeling much better since then. She still had the attacks every so often, but they had become fewer and less intense. Terri prayed and wished that the peace continued.

Alfred returned the grin with a smile of his own. Slipping on a pair of reading glasses he reached for the latest telegram with news from the republic. He handed it to his daughter and looked at her in confusion. Terri stared at the silver frames perched on his nose and hummed thoughtfully. "What?" he asked in a playful tone. "There something on my face?" Blue eyes crossed to look straight at his nose.

Terri giggled at her father's silliness. "The glasses, daddy, they make you look smarter." She took the telegram from him and read it eagerly.

Alfred nodded as he picked up a knife to cut the cake and paused. His eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion and an eyebrow quirked. "Are you trying to say I look stupid?"

The young country pretended to ignore him and let out a happy squeal. "President Houston stopped the Comanche raids! They're doing peace talks now."

"I'd thought you'd like that," Alfred smiled gently as he gave her a moderate sized piece of cake. "C'mon, Terri, eat up. We don't get luxuries like this too often."

"Thank you, daddy," the little native girl grinned and took the offered piece, humming happily at the sweet flavor.

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**September 1842**_

She was getting worse again. Wheezing coughs escaped the trembling form in the full-size bed. Alfred worriedly stroked the dark, damp ringlets of his little republic as she whimpered in pain. Cruz, Mexico, had been attacking the struggling country trying to reclaim the land as his own. He didn't even consider the possibility that a personification had been formed and that angered the American. Even he hadn't been defined as a country when England and France found him. With Mexico's invasion of Texas, Terri's condition was becoming critical. Her republic's economy was declining rapidly and with the ongoing fighting, debts were racking up that also contributed to her failing health. As the little girl coughed violently, blood beginning to splatter on her hand, Alfred felt completely…helpless.

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**January 1845**_

England and France, Arthur and Francis, had come to visit. They were curious as to why America had been missing their meetings lately and had come to find out from the source. The two countries did not expect to see their former little brother doting upon a frail, sickly child.

"Alfred? What iz ze meaning of zis?" Francis asked.

Alfred, worn out and with deep black rings under his eyes, looked up from where he was washing Terri's forehead of sweat. "Oh, hey, guys. Didn't think you'd be coming today. Got a little busy, see?"

Arthur looked at the young man he had raised in worry. "I hate agreeing with the frog, but what is going on, Alfred, who is this?" He looked at the young girl struggling to even breathe. Pale, red-tinted skin that was a pasty yellow but appeared to have been tan at one point; dark, damp curls spilling on the pillows supporting her, she also appeared to have a very bad fever if the flush to her cheeks was any indication.

The American smiled tightly, remembering the bad blood between the other two countries. He rinsed the washcloth and dabbed more cool water on his frail daughter. "Terri, my daughter, and the Republic of Texas." Arthur and Francis looked sharply at him in shock. "Hey, kiddo, you awake? I got some people I want you to meet," he called softly to Terri.

Gold eyes that had darkened to a dull brown opened wearily. "Daddy?" she looked at the newcomers, too weak to even offer a handshake.

"These are some friends of mine, they're countries just like us," Alfred smiled reassuringly. "The one with the big eyebrows is Arthur, England. And the frilly one is Francis, France."

Arthur and Francis both glared at the American at his description of them, but lowered it when they heard the soft, weak giggle. Francis pulled a rose from his breast pocket and knelt before the weakened country.

"Enchanté, le petit, je suis France. Mais vous pouvez appeler me, Francis Bonnefoy. For you," he flourished the rose to Terri and she laboriously took it.

"Ignore the frog, little one. I am Arthur Kirkland, a pleasure to meet you, Terri." Arthur gave a curt bow but smiled warmly. "We have a few things to discuss with your father, do you mind if we borrowed him for a bit?"

Terri weakly shook her head in response and Alfred stood, gently kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back, kiddo." The trio walked to the hallway and Alfred softly closed the door.

"What iz wrong with la cherie? Countries do not get sick, not like zis," Francis asked casting a worried glance at the closed door.

Alfred wearily rubbed his face, removing the silver framed glasses. "She's been like this ever since that Lamar guy took office and divided her people further. Houston repaired some of the damage, those were the years she was most active. But Antonio has been invading Texas to try and reclaim it for a couple of years now, plus with the continuing fights with the Comanche and Cherokee tribes inhabiting the Republic…Her economy is crashing, badly."

Arthur and Francis gasped, horrified. To a country, the economy is like its immune system: the stronger the economy, the more healthy a country appears. For it the happen to a country so young, it would be crippling or…

"Is there any hope of recovery?" the Englishman quietly asked.

"I've been talking it over with John, he says that perhaps the only way to save Terri is to annex Texas and assume the debt they have. I'm older and a lot stronger than she is, I can take it."

"But zere iz a chance that she will survive, non?"

"If something doesn't happen soon, Terri and Texas will die. I just…I feel so damn helpless!" Alfred cried out as his fist struck the wall, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I want to help her and I can't."

Arthur cautiously stepped closer to the younger country and rested his hand on the other's shoulder. "Alfred, if you need us, we will be here for you. History aside, you are a country, and countries must stick together."

Watery blue eyes met wavering, but resolute, green. "I-thank you, Iggy, France."

"You will have to tell la petit what iz going on," Francis reminded.

"I-I'll do that. Just, I'll get back with you guys. Sorry you had to see me like that," Alfred said as he wiped away the miniscule tears that had trickled down his cheeks. "I'll see you in a bit, Terri needs me now."

With that he slipped back into the room, back to the chair he had been sitting in for almost an entire year.

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**March 1, 1845**_

"What?" Wide blue eyes looked at his boss in incredulity. "So soon? I haven't even told her yet!" Alfred's hands slammed on the desk as he glared balefully at the man soon to leave the office of President.

The elder man steepled his fingers and looked sorrowfully at the personified form of his country. "America, Alfred, I'm sorry but Congress already passed the bill and have told me even if I veto it, they will overrule me in the Senate. It can't be helped. Texas will become a part of the United States. I've already asked Britain and France if they will assist us in getting Mexico to acknowledge Texas as an independent state prior to the effective date of annexation."

Alfred could feel the world starting to crash around him as he turned and left the oval office. He walked in a daze to his daughter's room were a maid was assisting in her care. She was coughing violently again, blood smattering against the pale blue sheets. The frail country looked up and smiled at her father before another coughing fit racked her body. Less than a year…he had less than a year left with the girl he called daughter. He summoned up a weak, encouraging smile as he dismissed the maid and took a seat next to Terri.

"Hey, kiddo, know what day it is tomorrow? I think it was something important, but I juuuust can't put my finger on it," Alfred mockingly cupped his hand under his chin as he pondered.

A weak giggle was his reward. "Silly Daddy, it's mah birthday tomorrow, remember?"

Alfred's fist met his palm in a slight clapping sound. "Oh, that's what it was! How I could I possibly forget my only daughter's tenth birthday?" He exclaimed as he carefully slung his arm around Terri. "What do you want to do tomorrow, Ter?"

Terri shuffled closer to her father and meekly looked up at him. "A picture?"

"A picture? Of what?"

"Of us, Ah've seen them around in the hallways, and Ah want one of us. Please, daddy?"

Alfred smiled fondly. "Sure, kiddo. Whatever you want tomorrow."

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

_**December 28, 1845 11:45 pm**_

The coughing was worse now, in just a few short minutes, Texas would no longer be a republic but a state of the United States. Alfred figeted worriedly as blood continued to spill from Terri's lips as she coughed. The transition wasn't going smoothly, at all. John's replacement, Polk, showed a little too much concern for the little soon to be state. He would continually pray over her and it was starting to irritate the American.

"Hey kiddo, you awake?"

"Yes, daddy," more coughing.

"It's…it's almost time, are you…?"

A weak smile. "Ah'll be your daughter for real then, won't Ah? And Ah'll still meet with Uncle Francis and Uncle Arthur, won't Ah?"

Tears began pouring down the blonde's cheeks. Arthur and Francis were running late, they told him they'd be there, to be there if she…The tears came faster, not that the little girl on the bed could see them, her own eyes faded to a pale yellow. A grandfather clock down the hall struck midnight and Alfred grasped his daughter's hand in both of his. Her tiny body began to seizure as Arthur and Francis dashed into the room out of breath from their rush to make it in time. Alfred held Terri closer to him as the seizures settled.

"I…love you…daddy…" Pale eyes slowly slid closed and Alfred let out a heartbreaking cry of despair, tears freely streaming down his face.

Arthur and Francis stared in shock and sorrow as they realized the little country was just too fragile to have survived the transition. Tiny motes of golden light began to dance around Terri's body starting at her legs. Alfred stared in horror as his daughter began to vanish from within his arms. He held on tighter, trying to hang on to her for just a bit longer but it was not to be.

"No!" The American collapsed onto the bed, still imprinted with her form.

Arthur walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the grieving country. He began to whisper words of comfort as Alfred curled up and sobbed. Francis' weight was supported entirely by the doorframe as he struggled to hold himself up as he shared in Alfred's grief. The American looked towards the bedside table where his pair of silver reading glasses rested. A shaky hand reached out and gently grasped them.

_"The glasses, daddy, they make you look smarter."_

A shaky smile found its way to his lips as he put them on. "Texas, I won't forget you. I'll become a hero, so no other country will fade away!"

Arthur smiled indulgently, glancing at the empty bed where a little country once existed. He may have his arguments with Alfred every so often, but he'll help him live up to his promise. Even if he had to use his secret weapon to do so.

Francis somberly rested his gaze on the empty bed. They had only known the little girl for a few short months, but they had come to cherish her. Not to the extent of Alfred, but it was significant enough. America would have his support in any kind of endeavor to protect the smaller countries.

*Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas* *Texas*

SSD: *Sniffle sniffle* You guys have no idea how much I bawled while writing this. I just thought that America is always portrayed as having a Hero Complex and that there had to be a personal reason for it, not just a stereotype. Please read and review, this was my first Hetalia fic so if I got the personalities of America, England, or France wrong, please inform me. I will try to work up the mood to start on Two Souls, Two Worlds again, as well as my other stories.


End file.
